


Drabbles-Papyri thoughts

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Monologue, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus centric, Sans Remembers Resets, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, True Love, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, a bad time, a great time, a sexy time, no actual rape, thinking of sans, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Four Different Papyrus thoughts on their sans





	1. Undertale Papyrus

Undertale Papyrus-

Lately i have been getting these flashes. Times long forgotten of a man with a cracked face and a garbled voice. Memories? Of things that are happening or have yet to happen or happened but not anymore? I can almost hear what someone is about to say before they even say it, like their voice is a echo of something i have already heard but i know i haven't? I feel confused and hesitant nothing like this has happened before..or has it?   
I struggle to find a pattern something to understand but its so obvious how i could the Great Papyrus not have realized there is always one thing, ONE THING in this underground that has always been there for me. 

Not a thing a who, Sans my dear brother. You were always there those cold quiet nights where i would shout my words so i would not feel alone, before when we had this house and drifted around you were there to hold me tight, keep me happy and fed at the cost of your hope and health, even now dear brother i can see you breaking. Before i was to naive i did not remember sans and i'm so sorry. 

But i remember now..i remember everything, the human, the knife, your crying face as all went dark. I realized something brother, something so obvious something we have said to each other so many times but now its in a new way. I Love You sans and even if i am your only hope i will stay alive. I no longer believe in the human they can be good or bad i do not care. i will live for you sans just as you have always lived for me. i will cherish you sans, i will wake you in the morning and keep you fed, i will make sure you work and pun even if iv have heard the same one who knows how many times. 

i can hear you crying sans how much you love me how much it hurts. i'm coming sans, i will show you how much i love you and together we will live, and smile and laugh. I believe in you sans, you say i'm your star but you are my sun and you shine brighter when you smile.


	2. Underfell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from underfell papyrus point of view i dont see him as this ruthless monster that beats and rapes his sans i see him as becoming mean so that he and his brother who he loves can survive. he saw sans struggle he isnt naive like UT pap you cant be naive in a kill or be killed world.

In this world of kill or be killed there is nothing safe nor sacred, you take what you can and fight to survive. Family is everything the only thing you can count on, but they become a weakness and my brother my dear Sans has only one HP. 

He isn't weak not be any means no he has survived he has thrived! Every crack, every bruise, every chip on my brother shows how incredible, how STRONG my brother is. He FOUGHT when we were nothing but baby bones he was so much smaller then but he was inspiring. It wasn't much but we had food, we had shelter, we had warmth and safety in each other. My Dear Brother, my darling Sans, i am so much bigger now so much stronger thanks to you. 

In this hellish nightmare this underground you have been my Hero, my beacon my hope. They think you are my weakness but my Dear Brother you are my strength and my hope. I have found the job that will bring us most safety, i have trained and i have bled, my bones have cracked and my soul has hardened. 

Through strength and Determination i have climb the ranks of the royal guard, i have made myself someone to fear, i have beaten Undyne the Undying, i have subjugated the Canine Unit there is not a soul in the underground that will speak my name freely.  
It is clear Dear Brother i have made myself a icon, a symbol, a Terror to all. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND MY STRENGTH IS MY BROTHER, MY SANS! I WILL BRING HIM ASGORE'S HEAD ON A PLATTER IF HE SO WISHES IT! I WILL BRING THE UNDERGROUND TO ITS KNEES IF IT WOULD MAKE HIM SMILE. 

Oh his smile, not his smirk, not his grimace, his smile. His eye lights shine so brightly and his soul sings, he gazes at me and its like when it was just the two of us and no one else in this cruel world and all i knew was safety, his smile is innocence and purity. For a long time we were good and happy and safe but something happened...Sans stopped smiling, he stopped sleeping, he became afraid when we were finally safe. Something has happened and i will find out, and when i do i will make sure they regret ever thinking they can harm my world. All the love and LOVE i have is for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how i see UF papyrus. in UT and UF sans is the big bro but in SF and US i see sans as the little bro and the papyrus as the older ones. i mean its already that a cornered sans is the most terrifying thing but imagine a Papyrus who knows no restraint when it comes to their Brother? i dont know about you but id be a true friend and never reset again. let them have their happiness man. i dont see UF pap giving a clean death either.


	3. Swapfell Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus thoughts on his Sans. how they became what they are now. also i head cannon Gaster in the swap worlds are more of a Dadster. Dont forget for me all the Sans's have 1 hp.

In this world of kill or be killed, use or be used there is NO ONE you can trust. There is no love, or hope there is no compassion. Monsters have become so corrupted so different from what we were meant to be. I remember when we were young Sans we had a father, and oh how he Loved us, he made us to be hope to be light. A reminder that a future is...was possible. We lost him because of a "Accident" hes gone Sans and no one but me remembers him but i refuse to lose my light my sans. I have done a lot of things Sans things you never knew about. I kept you so hidden so sheltered, with your 1 hp you were a target for those corrupted stains. You were so small so soft, your eyes shone with wonder. Many monsters would of taken you from me to sell you, defile you, break you. Death would of been happiness compared to what those sick fucks would of done.

I did a lot of bad things in your name Sans. Stealing, blackmailing, torture, heh even murder. I gained so much LOVE i started to think like them. Seeing your unguarded form I wanted nothing more then to taste your tears as I destroyed the light in your eyes as I ripped you apart and feasted on your marrow. Sans you became so close to death every fucking day. 

One day you saw me Sans being the Monster I truly am. My innocent Sans you had befriended the wrong person, you thought he could be good that you could help him be better but this worthless Shit was gonna lure you into a trap. He was going to sell you sans. I'm sorry sans i lost myself to LOVE. When you came to the meeting place filled with hope that you were going to guide this lost soul all you found was dust and I in the center of the carnage, Eye lights a flame with hatred and Dust Lust. You screamed so loudly, so full of horror. Sans I watched you run away to numb to care. The house was empty when I came home covered in gore and dust. But I didn't care I laid in bed mindlessly staring up at the ceiling replaying the memory of your eyes going dark, of the tears streaming down your face as you screamed. Everything i had done, all the pieces of myself I had lost were for nothing I felt myself disconnecting, my soul dimming, 

I felt myself falling down until then I felt you crawling into bed by me as you had so many times before you asked me so softly, "Why" I told you everything Sans, not a single thing was left unsaid from the day you were created and I held you in my arms to where we are now. I truly thought you were going to abandon me sans but you turned my head toward you and whispered " Papy, i'm sorry, you did all this you hurt yourself for me and i was so selfish i didn't notice. i let you suffer for so many years. Brother no more ok? together lets do this together" and we did. That night tucked away in our home under the covers we devised a plan Nyeh heh heh Sans your so smart so cool. What better way to protect you then by giving you the means to do so. The perfect jape you mwehed at me. I would train you tell you all i know all i have learned. and though your HP never rose beyond 1 your ATT and DEF was so high. With your strategic mind you brought snowdin to its knees but many didn't like this threat to their power, so we devised another plan.

We began the ultimate prank, you would "own" me. Everyone knew me and all the shit i have done, all the monsters i have dusted. When they saw me being led around by my younger 1 HP brother by a leash, with a collar around my neck being pulled by a leash, when they saw me bow and grovel at my your feet they knew without a doubt my Sans was Dangerous. Together Sans we lived and thrived what they saw and what we were, was different. At home we held each other and kept our souls filled with hope. To no ones surprise our relationship evolved. When you depend on someone as fully as we have depended on each other there is no stopping the build up. 

Once more we were laying on my bed and so softly I pushed into you and so sweetly you cried out. Tears ran down your face and every time i would falter you would beg me for more, whispered Pleas and i love yous. Together we called out our souls and pushed ourselves so impossibly closer. That small ice blue Soul filled with all the warmth of the underground welcomed by tattered being so happily. The house rang with our cries and calls of devotion. I will never forget that night, I can feel you there Sans our bond allows us to always be with each other no matter what. When you say degrading things to me to keep up the act every remark is followed by whispers of love and praise, it takes everything i am not to cry. 

Many years have passed since then Sans we are ready for anything that comes our way and something is coming Sans for today a human has fallen from the Surface World. 

Once more together we go forth.

"Together Papy lets do this Together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i hope you liked this chapter! Swapfell is one of my favorite AU'S so this is longer then the others haha. its portrayed different by so many people its so open to interpretation this is mine not saying its the right one but hey im happy. im having a tiny bit of trouble with Underswap so bare with me please! Also i have a Tumblr! i reblog a lot of Undertail stuff and my stories there to, please do not follow me if you are younger then 18. NO MINORS! my name over there is same as here DamnedXFate


	4. Underswap Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not be the one in control but its ok to have SOME kind of control..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on Tumblr to guys same name! DamnedXFate follow me if your +18 please, NO MINORS. its mostly undertale with some batim reblogs my stories are here and there.

The kids really a freak you know. They have reset more times then I can count, we have lived and been freed, we have been killed or left alive in a empty dusty underground. The resets start the same way, I wake in bed staring at the ceiling and in exactly 5 minutes and 32 seconds from when I wake Sans runs into my room with mock anger painted on his face calling me a lazy bones. He will try to drag me out of bed saying we are gonna be late, i'll say the same puns, i'll laugh at his temper and the day repeats itself again. 

This is AGONY. Before all I wanted was for time to move forward, I wanted us to reach the surface or even stay underground I don't even care anymore! I want to see my sweet little brother grow, I want to greet each day and be SURPRISED when something good actually happens, I want to FEEL. I cant stand being awake anymore seeing all my friends horror struck faces as they crumble to dust, seeing Sans my poor brother loudly announce that he believes in the human that they could be a better person only to see the betrayal in his eyes as his body falls out from under neath him. To stand in that golden hall and repeatedly murder a child until they slice me open in their blood fueled madness. 

I want to save him, I want to pull him out of harms way, I want to keep him kind and innocent, I want to...I want to have the chance to love him and be loved by him. There is no one in this underground purer then my little bro, he genuinely wants to help others, he WANTS to make others smile and give them hope. Sans you give me reason to get up every day, you give me reason to keep living and moving even though we aren't really living or moving. Even though I have seen you do the same thing over and over again when you do its like a burst of color, like your doing it for the first time and it's a new experience. 

I am selfish Sans though I know we will never see further then this week and that no matter what I do you wont remember, I never change the script in fear that if I slip up even the slightest I might tarnish your shine. You are my anchor Sans even if you don't know it. So when you come in here filled with mock anger and bursting with energy ill make the same puns and....Wait..where? its been 5 minutes and 32 seconds but you haven't come...nononoNOnoNO I HAVEN'T CHANGED ANYTHING NO NO NO WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T RESET WITH US?! pounding out of my room i run to yours and there you are my angel, my star, my blue, my Sans and your crying..why?

"PAPY MAKE IT STOP I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT IT! PAPY SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"Sans do you..do you remember?"

Am i not the only one? Have you been acting the whole time like i have? Am I...no are WE...something...new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was so desperate to have control in his life he essentially kept sans as innocent as something he can keep the same. but Sans does remember you don't die so many times without remembering something without some kind of mark being left. and he wants to keep some control to. who takes better care of him then his brother? who can make the pain go away like his brother can? so even if hes jaded and hurt his brother will always dote on him as long as hes innocent and naive right? its not like Papy remembers the resets right? i mean he always does the same things each time nothing ever changes.
> 
> Papyrus isnt being selfish because he wants everything for him, hes a breaking monster that just wants some comfort and from the moment he was born to now the only comfort he really has is Sans.
> 
> i really hoped you liked it i struggled a bit with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i head cannon them, and how i wish the papyrus would think of their smol sanses


End file.
